


Motivation

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Job - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Motivation

Clint has limited job opportunities,   
Because he has a very specific,   
Skill set.  
Well he can do other things.  
But they are hobbies.   
His skill set enables,  
Him to kill people,   
To protect others,  
And help when required.  
Shield is one of the few organisations,  
That has use for him.  
He is an assassin.  
And he is a spy.  
He is subtle.   
And quick.   
Clint has deadly skills,   
That normal people don't.   
These skills are used during missions.   
All for greater good.   
Clint's motivation is,  
Bringing about a change.   
Its about second chances.   
Especially for people,   
Who never had a choice.


End file.
